The Changing of the Seasons
by StarPikmin
Summary: In the summer after his 5th year at Hogwarts, Harry discovers some very important things about his family, a relative is introduced and very ancient magic is the key to his salvation. But, of course, some things never change: Ron and Hermione's constant b


_The Changing of the Seasons_

Prologue

The sunlight was starting to shine more brightly on the stony walls, casting light shadows on the floor. Her footsteps echoed eerily on the empty corridors. She couldn't remember being up so early wandering around the castle before. The silence was comforting, even if it was a bit too quiet for her liking. Mind you, even Mrs. Norris would be welcomed. "No, I did not just think that", she said amusedly to herself. She turned left and kept walking, hearing only the sound of her breathing and the occasional bird chirping outside.

The castle seemed too oppressive that morning. Each step came accompanied by a strange, detached feeling. Why was she so worried anyway? It's not like she did anything wrong. Right? But, wait… she did break a few school rules the night before… "Bloody farewell party". Was that why she was summoned by Professor Dumbledore? Her head was spinning. "I'm never drinking firewhisky again!", she though bitterly. "How did they manage to nicked it to the castle is beyond me." She sighed and was surprised that she was already in front of the stony gargoyle that hid the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drops", she smiled slightly, remembering the face of Professor McGonagall when she gave her the password.

The spiral staircase appeared, she climbed it and, moments later, was in front of the door. She raised her hand, ready to knock, when she heard a voice coming from inside the office.

"Please come in"

She shook her head, amused by the tone of his voice. "I'm going to miss him".

She entered the office and was greeted by a very familiar sight: Professor Dumbledore, sitting at his desk, looking pensive, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"Good morning, Professor. Did you want to see me?"

"Please, take a seat", he said, pointing to a very comfortable armchair right in front of his desk. Beside the chair, was a table. As she sat down, she looked curiously from the table to Professor Dumbledore.

"This isn't just a quick chat, is it?", she asked while taking a buttered toast from the breakfast servings that were right beside her.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Drouillard. I'm afraid not."

He didn't sound mad or disappointed. Perhaps… tired? She wasn't sure. But still, she wasn't worried anymore about what possible reason he had to call up a meeting at such short notice. There was something in his tone, maybe the sparkle that was clearly on his eyes, that soothed her.

"Yes! I'm definitely going to miss him.", she tough while preparing herself for, what she assumed was going to be, a very long talk.

Furious. That was how she was feeling. Absolutely furious. She made her back to the Gryffindor Tower still trying to understand everything that happened while she was in Professor Dumbledore's office. But, the thing was… she couldn't think. There were so many unanswered questions, so many conflicting facts that she thought for a second that perhaps she was going crazy.

She reached the portrait hole and hastily gave the password to the Fat Lady.

"Draco dormiens"

The portrait hole opened. "Stupid password… Why did I set it anyway?" she muttered while climbing the portrait and entering the common room.

"Where were you, Anna? I've been looking for you all morn…"

"Not now, Nymph". She didn't even look at her best friend's face. She just kept going. She needed to get to her room. She needed to be alone. She needed desperately to think about everything she had experienced that morning.

"Hey".

The moment she opened the door she realized that her need for solitude was going to clash with him and his need of being with her. "Damn". He was still where she had left him, on her bed. But now he was dressed and sitting crossed legged petting her cat.

"Hey"

"So, I woke up and guess what? You were gone. Care to tell me why?" His words weren't aggressive, but there was something in his eyes that warned her that his temper was going to blow up any minute. "This is not good", she thought.

"Well… I didn't want to wake you…" She decided that honesty, at least a small bit of it, was the best way to calm him down. She didn't want to fight. Not when she was so confused and angry herself.

"A note wouldn't have killed me, you know?" His temper was rising. She could tell by the icy tone of his voice.

"Yeah, I know. I just… didn't have time to write… I had to go… didn't think it would take the whole morning…"

"You missed breakfast." She knew that, mad as he was, he could still worry about her.

"Yeah… but I ate." Should she tell him? He would understand.

"So, Anna, where were you?" He was curious, she could tell. But there was something else… "Or is it one of those things a girl can't tell even to her boyfriend?" Resentment? Jealousy? She didn't know.

"Professor Dumbledore called me up this morning…" Maybe she could tell him. He could help her.

"What for? And why so early, Anna?"

"What? I don't know why so early, Charlie! Maybe because today is our _last_ day here?" Now her temper was rising. Damn boy! "You know what, Charlie, never mind. I can't tell you. Not until I figured a few things myself. So would you please leave, so I can get changed?"

"Anna. Come on… since when you cannot tell me something?" He was using his "peacemaker" tone, as she called it. Whenever they fight, he used it to calm her down. It almost worked. Almost.

"Since now." She was annoyed. She really needed to think. It wasn't something she could postpone. Her past, and future, where there, in her head, spinning like two mad men, calling for her attention.

"Oh. I understand…" He got up form her bed, and started putting his shoes on. He was hurt. She had always trusted him. Even before they started going out she could always confide in him.

"No, you don't." She didn't mean to sound so harsh. He looked hurt now. He got up from her bed, and headed to the door. "Bloody hell". She walked towards him. "Charlie… please. I need some time alone. I need to think about some things before I can tell you about them."

"Okay." He wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll leave you alone." His eyes were studying her now. He sighed. "For good".

"What?"

"If you can't trust me with this, which I think is bloody important to you, then you can't trust me at all. And I can't be with you then" His face was red with anger. He wasn't screaming, but his voice was loud and very clear. She never liked when he behave like that. Damn stubborn boy.

"You don't understand…" She started, but he stopped her.

"Well, since you didn't actually try to explain anything, it's quite obvious that I don't understand."

"Charlie…" He was so stupid sometimes. She was getting so angry at him. But he was worse. He was fuming.

"No! Don't Charlie me! After last night, I though, you know, that we were together for good… Then you left me this morning, without a single explanation, not even a bloody note, and now you're telling me that you can't really say anything about the bloody reason you had to leave."

"Well, you're not being very reasonable. I want to tell you. I just can't right now"

"Then you don't want it enough."

With that, he left the room, leaving her dumbfounded behind. She sat on her bed, her head between her hands, and she cried. She hasn't cried in a long while, but now, with this whirlwind of emotions that she was feeling, she deserved a good cry. She didn't care about anything anymore. She would think on the train. It is not as if Charlie would sit next to her now. She had hurt him. She would talk to him later. She sighed and got up. There were a few people on her "need to talk to" list and, unfortunately, Charlie Weasley wasn't the first.


End file.
